


Stars and Fame

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2016 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio is quite famous for playing guitar and singing. Lovino is just a normal guy off the streets, or maybe he isn't so normal. Antonio is gonna find out.





	

The crowd roars as Antonio steps on the stage. He smiles brightly and waves happily, glancing over at Gilbert then back at the crowd. He steps in front of the microphone. “Is everyone having a good time tonight?” He calls, adjusting the microphone as he does so. The person who opened for them was much shorter than him, and he supposes that they just forgot to change it. He grins happily when everyone cheers happily. Antonio’s smile drops and he waves to get everyone's attention. Soon the arena goes silent. 

“Today, we’re going to start by covering a song that I know. It’s dedicated to the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and the love of my life. I don’t see him in the crowd, but I hope that wherever he is, he can hear me singing to him.” Antonio closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “We’d also like to welcome a guest that is going to be playing with us today. You probably know him, his name is Roderich Edelstein, and he will be playing the piano.” He looks back as the uptight Austrian walks on stage and sits in front of the shiny black grand piano. 

Antonio closes his eyes, and he remembers. He remembers everything. 

\----

Lovino rushes down the street, hands shoved in the pockets of his shorts. People are giving him weird looks, though he isn’t sure why. Everyone is bundled in jackets as snow falls around them, but Lovino doesn’t feel cold. The snow melts as soon as it hits him. He frowns at his brother who twirls in a snow flurry, rolling his eyes as a burst of diamond dust leaves him and sprinkles to the ground. 

“Where are we going, idiot?” He asks softly. Feliciano giggles and rushes back over to Lovino, looking around at everything happily. 

“There’s a new guitarist that everyone is talking about. I managed to get us tickets, so I thought you’d want to go!” Lovino rolls his eyes at that. He glances at Feliciano and then looks away when his brother grins happily at him. 

“Fine. I guess I can go. But when is it? You know we can’t stay after the sun goes down, we have to work. They will notice if we aren’t there, believe it or not.” Lovino runs a hand through his hair, glaring at the light dusting of rock particles he has stuck to his skin when he pulls it away, shaking it. “Must we constantly be dusted in diamond? It’s inconvenient, especially when it gets in my eyes.” Lovino growls, stomping forward. Feliciano rushes after him quickly, not wanting to be separated. 

“Well… It’s kinda part of our job. I don’t think we could avoid it.” He responds. “I like it. It think it looks pretty when we sparkle.” Feliciano giggles and waves excitedly at a few people around the area. He pauses when he sees a handsome business man making his way through the crowd and grabs onto Lovino’s arm. “Wait… I want to talk to him!” He dashes off, bare feet leaving prints in the snow. Lovino huffs angrily, crossing his arms and stopping to watch. 

Feliciano gets in front of Ludwig and turns, walking backwards. “Hello! My name is Feliciano Vargas!” He says, holding out a hand. Ludwig stops walking, shocked at the person in front of him. 

“Um… I’m Ludwig Beilschmidt. What… Aren’t you cold? It’s freezing out here.” Ludwig removes his jacket and holds it out to Feliciano. “Please don’t freeze to death… Why aren’t you wearing shoes? You could step on something and get seriously injured.” Ludwig’s face flushes lightly as he looks into Feliciano’s eyes. “Come with me, let’s get you properly dressed.” He drapes the jacket around Feliciano. 

Feliciano is greatly shocked. He’s never met a human that generous, but he smiles anyway, going to Lovino and giving him the tickets. “Go to the concert!” He tells him before dashing back to Ludwig and talking to him excitedly about everything. Ludwig frowns lightly as he steers Feliciano toward a department store to get him proper clothing. Feliciano feels tiny in the jacket he’s borrowing for the moment. He can only hope Lovino isn’t too angry at him for ditching him. 

Lovino, though, is pissed. And it shows. The snow within a two foot radius melts almost immediately, and as he storms away, it continues to melt. People watch in shock as this strange man walks around in the dead of a winter storm in nothing more than shorts and a tank top, and seemingly can melt the snow. Lovino looks down at the tickets, careful not to burn them up, and sees that the concert is actually starting quite soon. He starts to cool off until the snow hits him before melting once more. He looks around and sees someone sitting on the ground, deciding to ask him for directions to the concert hall. 

Antonio smiles at Lovino when he sees him walk up. “Hola! What can I do for you?” He asks, holding the umbrella at the right angle to keep the snow off of him. Lovino frowns slightly and blushes when he notices the smile, looking away quickly. 

“I need you to help me find this concert hall.” He says, shoving one of the tickets in Antonio’s direction. Antonio reads it then nods a bit. 

“Hey I’m actually going in that direction. Get on this bus with me and I’ll take you there.” He says, standing up. “It should be here any minute…” He looks over Lovino’s outfit and crinkles his nose a bit. “That looks cold. I’d loan you my jacket but I need it…” He frowns as well, stepping closer to him. Lovino backs up immediately, snatching back the ticket. 

“I’m fine. I never feel cold. I haven’t since the day I was born.” He snaps, rubbing his arm softly and dispelling the sparkles that settled there. Antonio watches with fascination then nods. Just getting close to Lovino, he can feel a strange heat radiating from him, but doesn’t think anything of it. 

“Alright. Well, just stick with me, I’ll get you a good seat.” He winks at Lovino, watching in fascination as his cheeks redden quickly. He laughs softly, moving the umbrella to cover both of them and adjusts his guitar on his back. “When we get there, though, I’ll have to leave you to get in the hall by yourself, I have to meet up with one of my friends nearby.” Lovino shrugs slightly, looking away as the bus pulls up. Antonio buys them both tickets and leads Lovino to some seats near the back. 

Lovino sits next to him, careful not to touch Antonio, not sure he can control his heat enough not to burn him. He looks up at the ceiling, appreciating the feel of the heat through the floor of the bus. He turns to Antonio and sighs softly. The ride is quick but Lovino feels anxious not really being able to see the sky. He doesn’t know how he’s going to handle the concert, but he supposes he will. 

Lovino heads inside the hall when he gets there, but is escorted to a different seat than what he saw on the ticket. It’s right in the front. He shrugs a bit, guessing it must just have been some kind of upgrade, and sits down, shaking more dust off of his head and then onto the seat. He watches the stage with bright eyes, ones that seem to glow when the lights dim. Antonio’s eyes get drawn to the light, and he can’t help but think Lovino is glowing dimly in the dark, but he decides quickly that it’s probably just a trick of the light on the stage. 

He greets the crowd and strums the guitar, singing into the microphone. Gilbert plays alongside him while Lovino watches in wonder, greatly enjoying the music. It takes a few hours for the concert to end, and by the time it’s over he feels a tugging in his heart. He steps outside and finds Feliciano before both are gone in an instant. 

Antonio rushes outside just in time to see the two disappear and he feels disappointed. He had wanted to talk to Lovino more, get to know him, find out why he seems to be oozing this… dust. Antonio kneels where the two disappeared and touches the small pile of sparkles, shaking his head when it attaches itself to his fingers. 

The next day Antonio waits at the same bench for Lovino to appear. He smiles brightly when the mysterious brunet appears again, standing up quickly. “My name is Antonio!” He says, holding out his hand to Lovino. He stares at Antonio’s hand with a raised eyebrow then carefully shakes it. He notices that Lovino’s hand is incredibly warm, but he just smiles softly and let’s go of him. 

“I tried to find you after the show but you kinda vanished. Literally. And it kinda confused me, but I’m stupid so I thought maybe you kinda just went down an alleyway.” Antonio smiles softly at Lovino while he turns bright red, and Antonio isn’t sure why, but also seems to get brighter. The snow around them melts, confusing Antonio more. “Um… What’s going on?” He asks. Lovino takes a deep breath and it stops. 

“Maybe you should get to know me, then I’ll tell you. And for the record, you aren’t stupid. You might be oblivious but not necessarily stupid.” Lovino responds, glancing around. “Do you want to go somewhere to hang out?” He asks. And Antonio smiles as he grabs Lovino and tugs him in the direction of the hotel he’s got. 

Antonio and Lovino hung out several times over the next few weeks, much to Antonio’s happiness. He’s come to really like Lovino over the weeks. He’s snappy, mean, sassy, and just generally rude, but Antonio has seen his sweet, soft, and happy side, and he feels like he’s fallen in love. So he asked Lovino to meet him at a cute restaurant for lunch, knowing the Italian has to work all night. He bites his lip and checks the time again before looking up. 

Lovino sighs as he walks in. He didn’t bother getting dressed up, generally he could dress casually around Antonio. He looks up at Antonio and breaks into a small smile, sitting down at the table across from him. Antonio breaks into a brilliant smile and reaches across the table, grabbing his hand tightly. 

“I need to tell you something. I think… Oh goodness… I think I might be in love with you.” Antonio smiles softly at him. Lovino turns bright red and looks around quickly before standing up. Antonio’s smile drops and he panics, grabbing Lovino’s hand. “Wait! I’m so sorry, did I say something wrong?” He asks softly, tilting his head. Lovino tears his arm away, sighing softly. 

“I can’t talk about it here. Let’s go back to your room. Please.” He whispers, golden eyes wide. Antonio feels compelled to listen to him, following him back to the hotel. Antonio stayed much longer in this city than necessary because of Lovino, but he doesn’t care. He watches Lovino worriedly, feeling the familiar heat that comes off of him when he panics or is embarrassed or angry. He smiles, because some familiarity in this situation is comforting.

Lovino sits on the couch quickly when he gets in the room, staring at his lap for a few moments before looking at Antonio. He feels tugging in his chest as he opens his mouth. “I don’t have much time, so I’ll explain fast. I’m not a human, I’m actually a star. Stars can come to earth, but only in the day. It’s complicated because of your stupid fucking time zones and shit, but we manage. I come here during the day. That’s why I was never around at night, and that’s why you saw me disappear from the concert that day.” The tugging is getting worse. “And the diamond dust… It’s stardust. And the light and heat, that’s self explanatory. But Antonio, stars and humans can’t be together. We can’t be in love.” He whispers. “And I’ll be gone after this… But I love you too.” 

Antonio starts to panic. He goes to grasp Lovino but the other boy is already gone. A pile of stardust sits where he was before and Antonio can’t stop the tears that instantly pour down his cheeks. He gathers the dust in his palms then looks up at the ceiling. Antonio drops the stardust then opens his computer, searching up the star. He sighs softly when he finds it, then closes his laptop. He schedules his next show in the same city then flops onto his bed and passes out. 

\----

The crowd roars as Antonio steps on the stage. He smiles brightly and waves happily, glancing over at Gilbert then back at the crowd. He steps in front of the microphone. “Is everyone having a good time tonight?” He calls, adjusting the microphone as he does so. The person who opened for them was much shorter than him, and he supposes that they just forgot to change it. He grins happily when everyone cheers happily. Antonio’s smile drops and he waves to get everyone's attention. Soon the arena goes silent. 

“Today, we’re going to start by covering a song that I know. It’s dedicated to the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and the love of my life. I don’t see him in the crowd, but I hope that wherever he is, he can hear me singing to him.” Antonio closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “We’d also like to welcome a guest that is going to be playing with us today. You probably know him, his name is Roderich Edelstein, and he will be playing the piano.” He looks back as the uptight Austrian walks on stage and sits in front of the shiny black grand piano. 

Antonio closes his eyes then reopens them before starting to play. This time, they had gotten the gig in an open roofed arena, and Antonio’s eyes are locked on the sky the whole time he plays. A bright flash of light leaves him momentarily blinded. He stumbles back and then the whole world goes black. He opens his eyes and sees Gilbert’s head above him. The Spaniard frowns and slowly sits up, groaning softly. 

“What the fuck was that?” He asks. Gilbert shrugs softly and rubs Antonio’s back softly. 

“They’re saying these stars blew themselves up. Feliciano and Lovino I think they called the stars? Never heard of those before, but wasn’t your friends name Lovino? I dunno, but it was scary bright. I guess we’re glad they weren’t any closer to us.” Gilbert looks shocked when Antonio starts to sob softly, eyes locked on the sky. Two bright lights show as something enters the atmosphere then the ground shakes. Antonio jerks into action, jumping to his feet and rushing out of the arena. He isn’t sure where the objects landed, but he follows where everyone else is running. 

Antonio breaks through the crowd and dashes toward the crumpled figure in the crater. Lovino. It’s Lovino! Diamonds shimmer around him, but he ignores them as he scoops the star into his arms, crying into his hair. 

“You idiot.” Antonio whimpers, holding him tighter. Lovino groans in pain, eyes fluttering open. He frowns slightly and his head falls back. 

“Tonio… I love you…” He whispers. Antonio cups his cheeks and kisses him. And for the second time in his life, he has to feel as the person he loves dissolves into stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Fame/Kisses


End file.
